An autonomous vehicle is a motorized vehicle that can navigate without a human driver. An exemplary autonomous vehicle includes a plurality of sensor systems, such as, but not limited to, a camera sensor system, a lidar sensor system, a radar sensor system, amongst others, wherein the autonomous vehicle operates based upon sensor signals output by the sensor systems. Specifically, the sensor signals are provided to an internal computing system in communication with the plurality of sensor systems, wherein a processor executes instructions based upon the sensor signals to control a mechanical system of the autonomous vehicle, such as a vehicle propulsion system, a braking system, or a steering system.
When a vehicle is in an indoor facility, a location and path of the vehicle may be difficult to determine. Furthermore, in some facilities, there may be a high level of ambient noise and other distractions, which may affect personnel's attention and awareness. Similarly, in enclosed spaces and/or around corners, visibility and awareness of oncoming traffic are significantly reduced. Thus, the vehicle may become a hazard for personnel within the facility. Human drivers use their judgment and other senses to assess and determine when a path is safe to drive along and when a portion of the path is more difficult to navigate.